


A Tale of Thieves

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: Gaius stares off into the night sky. It was moments like these where he looked back as to how they got there.





	A Tale of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING!  
> IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING PLEASE GO AND DO SO OR WATCH IT ON YOUTUBE!  
> OTHER THEN THAT ENJOY!  
> This baby is inspired by this https://toivoshi.deviantart.com/art/Thieves-396996969 beautiful piece of art by Toivoshi.

It was quiet. Quieter then what he was used to. The air was cool, and the stars are shining bright tonight. He stands atop a small hill staring at the endless sky around him. He loses himself to the calmness that has now pledged his life. A breeze from the north blows his bright orange hair forward obstructing his vision for a few short moments. He doesn't care. He's still lost in his own thoughts. Slight movements on his back and a small hum bring him back to his senses.

Gaius turned his head slightly enough to see Morgan's still sleeping face. His hair had grown slightly longer these past few short months. Gaius's black band placed lazily on the young boys head. Morgan shuffled a little more on his father's back before easing back into his dreams. Gaius sighed and stared at the sleeping child on his back. Morgan looked so much like her. His face structure, eye color, and brains all her. A small smile appeared on Gaius's face but soon faded when reality set back in. He looked forward again and adjusted himself as much he could without waking Morgan.

"It's not the same without you here ya know? A lot has happened since you left." Gaius said to no one. "Morgan and I miss you so much. So does everyone else." He spat out the stick in his mouth, its contents long gone. It was moments like these where he looked back as to how they got there.

The long-awaited battle defeat and victory over Grima. He was with her through the battle. Watching her back, them both taking out constant waves of Risen. Chrom and Olivia to their left, Lucina and Inigo on the right, and Morgan and Nah behind them taking out anything that got behind them. The rest of their friends scattered all around the dragon. The battle was long, so long that Gaius thought it would never end. But like everything in the world it did. He let her go with Chrom while he stood back with Olivia. He wanted to be with her, though he knew it had to be Chrom. This story had started with them and it had to end with them. An ear breaking scream made its way through the fighting and the Risen fizzled out of existence. It was finally over! Calmness and joy swept over the battlefield. Gaius sheathed his sword, closed his eyes and relaxed. The cool air was calming. The calmness only lasted for a minute until he felt something pull on his sleeve.

"Father, are you okay?" Gaius looked to his right to see two coral red eyes looking at him.  
He smiled and pulled Morgan into a hug. "Yeah, I'm good little buddy." He said as he ruffled the boy's bright orange hair. Morgan laughed as he pulled away from his father and attempted to fix his hair. Gaius laughed along looking at his son.

"Trinity wait! Don't!" BOOM!!! "Aaaaaaaauuuuggg!!!!" Gaius and Morgan Turned towards the sounds and ran. From there everything happened too fast.

Grima fading into small particles of light and her. She to started to glow, parts of her body slowly becoming transparent. She turned to face them, slowly walking and ready to say goodbye. She was almost gone by the time she reached her family. Pulling both Gaius and Morgan into a hug. The man and boy hugged back tight, tears building up in their eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Trinity's voice was distant. "I never planned on leaving you two alone, but this is the only way to keep you both safe." Trinity pulled back a little, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for everything, and don't worry. I'll see you again, I promise. Farewell." And with that, she was gone. Leaving Gaius and Morgan with nothing but her coat.

Gaius didn't even have time to completely register what had just happened when Morgan fell to his knees and started crying hard still clutching his mother's coat. Gaius knelt down next to his son and pulled him close.

They were like that for a minute until Chrom approached. "Gaius?" He said in a soft concerned voice. Gaius took a deep breath and looked up at his friend. "Just...just give us a few minutes." Chrom nodded and walked past them.

"Father?" Lucina said as Chrom came close to her and their group.  
"Let's move down and set camp." Chrom looked towards his little sister, "Lissa you know what to do. " She responded with a nod, and with that, her and Emmeryen were gone.

"Father, what about..."  
"Give them some space right now. You and Inigo help get everyone safe."  
"Yes, sir," Inigo said as he leads his sister towards the others.

Chrom sighed. "Chrom?" A hand now present on his right cheek. How long has it been there? He leans into it and opens his eyes. When did he close them? "Are you alright?"  
"No." he states blandly. There's no point in lying to her. He knows that she wouldn't take yes for an answer. Oliva nods and wraps her arms around his waist; he does the same. "Come on," Olivia says as she takes her husbands hand and leads him in the same direction the rest of the Shepherds went.

Gaius and Morgan wouldn't have returned until later that night. Chrom, Lissa, Olivia, and Fredrick would be the only ones awake at the time. Morgan was asleep in Gaius's arms when they walked into the camp. The man took the sleeping boy into one of the tents only to emerge again and sit by the fire with them. They would only be there for a bit until Frederick took over patrol from Lon'qu, and Lissa headed off to bed with her husband. Oliva would be the last one to leave, placing a reassuring hand on the thief's shoulder.

Chrom moved to sit next to the other man and the two sat in silence. "I'm so sorry Gaius. If only I had reacted faster then...then..."  
"No, don't blame yourself. Sh...she wouldn't want you...any of us too. In the end, she chose it even though she knew the risk. Neither of us would have been able to change her mind."

Chrom stared in awe at the other man's words and nodded. "I miss her to ya know." Gaius started to cry, small quiet sobs at first. "Its okay, let it out," Chrom said as he put his hand on one of Gaius's shoulders. And with that Gaius broke. He put his elbows on his knees and hands to his face.  
This body began to shake as his small sobs escalated into rattled cries and full tears. Chrom put his arm around his friend and rubbed his shoulder as he turned to stare at the fire; stray tears falling from his eyes.

A few months later both Gaius and Morgan would leave Ylisse without a trace. And here they are now in Plegia. Standing on a hill under the light of the moon lost in their own thoughts with a single goal.  
Finding Trinity and bringing her home.


End file.
